Chia the Great
by Pyrotono
Summary: Three chias on a treasure hunt


Chapter 1 the Adventure Begins  
  
Once upon a time, there was a cute little Chia named Adee. Adee was intelligent, smart, and an A+ Chia! His friends were,MagaMan558 and Superia_Chia! They were they best friends any one could have! ( in Neopets that is). So any way, the Chia friends went for a little walk on the beach to hunt for some treasure. While they were there, they went for a little swim, and they also played beach volleyball. And they buried each other in the sand and Superia was acting like a sand monster! "I'm going to get you!" Then,they went hunting for treasure.  
  
First,Adee went to buy a metal detector for 150NP! (There was a sale at the treasure hunt store) Then,MagaMan went to buy some shovels for 50NP. Then the wacky Superia went to get some bananas for some CrAzY reason!  
  
So then, the Chias asked for permission to go and Joebushy &Amayernez said "Yes, but no asking any cute Chias out!" "Oh we wont!" said Magaman in a giggling way.  
  
So they went off and Superia had to use the bathroom. So they waited about 20 minutes. When Superia was done doing his thing, they went off on the adventure of their lives. They were on their way when Superia started acting like he was the dumbest thing in Neopia! Then, they came up to a snake and Magaman said, "Ahhh! It's a slithering piece of licorice! And it rattles!" "You nincompoop!" said Adee "If you would've been a little smarter, you would've had known it was a rattle snake!"  
  
"Well Joebushy only read me one stupid encyclopedia book that was soooo boring!" Magaman said back with his tongue sticking out.  
  
Then, Superia cut in and said, "Let's just get the poop on the road!" and they did and they knew what Superia meant when he said poop.  
  
And then, Superia started cry, "BOOOOHOOOO!" "What's the matter?" asked Adee  
  
"I forgot my stuffed bunny in the porta potty when me take a poopoo!" "And he didn't even wash his hands!" screamed Superia so hard that a tree fell on Adee and Magaman and they both didn't even know until Superia looked and said, "TIMMMMMMBER!" "OUCH!" said Adee. "OWWIE!" said Magaman" Did I bring the first-aid kit?" asked Superia in such a stupid way.  
  
"Well. did you?" asked Adee. "You better of had!" scolded Magaman  
  
  
  
"Let me check" said Superia again, again, and again. "Deepoopo!" said Superia. "What did you say that for?" asked Adee. "There's a Shoyru!" said Superia.  
  
"That's no original Shoyru." Said Magaman. "You mean it's dumb?" said Superia. "No you nincompoop!" yelled Adee "It's Chitolani!" "Chitolani!, Chit-o-lani!" yelled Magaman. "Magaman!, Magaman! I can't believe it's you!"  
  
they both gave each other so hard that they both said ouch!  
  
"How nice to see you!" said Adee. "What are you doing?" asked Magaman. "I'm going on a long hike what are you doing?" asked Chitolani. "We're on a long treasure hunt." Said Magaman. "Do you want to come?" "Treasure hunt? Treasure hunt? Of course I want to come!" "Neato!" said Superia. "Then let's the- poop on the road!" when Superia cut in.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Chitolani whispered to Magaman. "Oh don't worry, he has some problems." said Magaman.  
  
"Uh guys." Said Superia. "Look." There was a crack in the ground like the Grand Canyon with a junky old bridge they had to cross over. "Oh my word." Said Adee. "How are we going to get over that thing?" asked Adee. "I know! I know!" screamed Superia. "Well then tell me genius!" said Chitolani.  
  
"We'll fly." said Superia in that stupid way again. "And tell me just how are we going to do that!?!" screamed Chitolani. "Think happy thoughts." said Superia sitting down like a Nimmo. "Get up you nincompoop!" said Adee. "Nooooooo! I'm thinking happy thoughts!" "Hey guy's why don't we get Chitolani to fly us over one by one" said Magaman. "You guys are to fat." said Chitolani. "Hey" said the three Chias. "Look guys!" they looked at Superia, and you know what he was doing? He was soaring up in the air like a bald eagle chasing it's pray! "How, how did you do that Superia?!?" yelled Adee. "Think happy thoughts! Like in Peter Pan! Like I was telling you weirdoes!" "Hey! I did it!" screamed Magaman. "What's up with Adee?" said Superia "He's flapping his arms like a birdie." "I'm thinking happy thoughts and doing what birds do at the same time Superia! What do you think?" Said Adee. "Well.I think you're crazy." Said Superia. "Well that reflects back!" yelled Adee.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then, Superia pulled out a mirror. "Well he's back to his dumb ways again." Said Magaman. "You can say that again." Said Adee. "I did! I'm flying!" yelled Adee. Then, they flew over crack. They landed in a valley where there was nothing at all. (But they were wrong)They heard Pteras everywhere. Then, a whole load of Pteras came diving right at them! "Oh no!" said Chitolani. Then, Magaman used his Chia bubble gun. But, it didn't really work. It only took out one little Ptera. Then, Chitolani tried Shoyru dive, it took out three Pteras. Then, Superia used Capara battle card, and it took out one Ptera. Adee used his Chia smile to take out two Pteras. Then, for the first time ever, they turned into the golden Chia! And Chitolani hid behind a big rock. The Pteras stopped. They looked puzzled. The leader took a good look at the golden Chia. "Hmm.this doesn't seem right." Said Leader Ptera. "Fly! Fly away!" Screamed all the Pteras. "Is, is it over?" said Chitolani. "I think." Said Adee. Then, they got out of golden Chia form and went on to their journey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Into the Haunted Woods  
  
  
  
  
  
They landed in some very weird woods. They heard a cry of a Grarrl. "That sounds like Bushycinders!" yelled Magaman. "We better go fly to him!" said Chitolani. They did, and you know what they saw? They saw Bushycinders laying on the ground all banged up! "What, what happened to him?" asked Magaman worried sick. "Let's go check on him" said Adee. "Why are we checking on him" asked Superia. "Shut your mouth up Superia you're weird, you like Peter Pan, and you don't care about any little thing in NeoPets!" screamed Magaman. "You want to see the bright side of me!?!" asked Superia. "Well would you at least care about something!" said Magaman.  
  
"please be quiet Magaman, you're weird you're just so weird!" Adee and Chitolani moved their heads back and forth at who ever would talk. "Do you think we should move along?" whispered Chitolani to Adee. "I won't like it, but yes I can't stand watching these two fight" said Adee. So Adee and Chitolani went to check on Bushycinders. "Where are you guys going?" asked Magaman. "Going to see Bushycinders" said Chitolani. "Wait for me please" said Magaman. "Uh. Adee" said Chitolani, "He's gone." "What, what do you mean?" asked Adee. "Look" Adee looked where Bushycinders had been and he wasn't there! "ut- oh!" said Adee. "Told you!" said Chitolani. "Let's go and no more arguing" Said Superia. So they left to go to the haunted woods. "This, this place is so harry," said Superia. "It gives me the creeps," said Magaman. "I'm afraid of nuttin'" said Adee. "Oh yeah?!?" said Superia. "Ohh yeah!" said Adee. Then, Superia sneaked behind Adee, taped his shoulder and yelled. "CHUNKY CHEESE!" with the most messed up face and the scariest voice! "Holy cheeses Superia!" said Adee, "You could have had made me get eaten by this harmful tree that I read about in the encyclopedia." "Scary tree?" said Superia, "Sc-cary harmful tree?!?" "Whatever" said Magaman" I'll just let you two fight while I go fight bad Neopets, go through mazes, and eat hot dogs" "HOT DOGS! Said Superia. "I'm going for the real mazes," said Adee said in a cool way. Then they saw footprints! They belonged to Bushycinders! Superia gave all three a big hug and after that, they didn't feel so good. "I think I'm losing my lunch" said Adee. "That reminds me of a joke!" said Superia like it was story time on playhouse Disney.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Ice Caves Maze  
  
  
  
"O.K. here's the joke. What's the deferent's between a fishermen and a sick person? One catches his lunch, the other loses it!" "Not funny Superia!" said Adee. They started walking when, they fell into a hole! When they landed ,it was freezing! "Uh, guy's I think where in the ice caves" said Adee. "Well you got your wish, Adee" said Magaman. "where's Superia?" asked Chitolani. "I have a feeling he's trying to find a hot-dog stand" said Magaman.  
  
  
  
They started walking through the maze when they heard a voice say "may I take your order." Then they heard Superia say " a Hot-dog please." "I knew he would be getting a hot-dog" said Magaman  
  
They went a bit farther and sure enough, he was at the hot dog stand, eating a 5 feet Long hot-dog! He kept eating them until he was so big, he couldn't even walk  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then, he burped so Loud, Joebushy and Amayernez could here him! "Could you burp any louder!?!," yelled Chitolani. "I'll try," said Superia. "Oops!," said Magaman. "What? Did you have an accident?," said Superia. "No dumbo!," said Magaman. "I mean oops as in 'I just threw up.'" "Do you have the flewey-goochy-goo" Superia said stupidly while interrupting.".THE TREARSURE DETECTER, WEIRDO!" said Magaman interrupting the interruption. "Doesn't really matter, we didn't use it in this story anyway" said Adee.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have an idea how to get out of this crazy place" said Superia . "how?" asked Chitolani. "Banana's" said Superia. 


End file.
